


Stuck On You

by ConsultingHunterofGallifrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Comedic Situations, Ficlet, Knotting, M/M, Mooseley, Omega Crowley, Omegaverse, Sorry Not Sorry, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey/pseuds/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was just trying to help Crowley out, he didn't ask for this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for once a fic from me on here not having to do with my RP group!
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at an Omegaverse fic. Hope I did alright.

Sam sighed. "How did it come to this?"

"You know EXACTLY how it came to this, Moose!" Crowley groaned.

\---

Earlier that day, Sam had called Crowley over to help with some research. The other man agreed, but when he arrived, he seemed fidgety. As soon as Sam got a whiff of him, he understood why.

The Omega was in heat.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea…" Sam said, trying to be helpful.

"I'm fine, Samantha. I'll muscle through it." He swallowed hard and headed over to the desk, littered with Sam's research. Sam followed, trying not to breathe in the scent too much. "Glad I'm an Alpha…" He thought.

\---

As the day continued, Crowley would occasionally shift in his seat and whine a little. Sam could only take it (combined with the pheromones, that seemed to grow thicker and thicker in the air) so long. Eventually, he put his book down.

"Crowley, this isn't working…"

"I told you, I can handle it, Moose. I've gone without an Alpha before, you know."

"But you've got one right here. I could… you know… fix that for you…" Sam figured it would at least reduce the distractions. Plus, Sam hadn't had someone in long time. Maybe now his Beta brother Dean would quit telling him to get laid.

Crowley blinked. "You're offering to do me?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. For both our sakes."

Crowley immediately straddled Sam and kissed him. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this. How long I've wanted you…"

Sam nodded, hungrily reciprocating. He stood up and carried him to his bedroom. They peeled off their clothes and went at it, nature kicking in.

Once each got their pleasure, Sam attempted to pull out.

That's when things went wrong.

As Sam tried pulling out, Crowley yelped. Sam couldn't exit him. "Oh, crap." The Alpha said.

"What, "oh crap"?" Crowley sighed. "Don't tell me you're a knotter."

"I swear, this don't usually happen to me…"

"Doesn't USUALLY!?" Crowley shouted.

Sam sighed. Usually this lasted about five or ten minutes for him. He then groaned at their position: Crowley on all fours on the bed with him behind him, buried deep within the Omega. He had to figure out a way to get into a more comfortable, less compromising position.

Sam sighed. "How did it come to this?"

"You know EXACTLY how it came to this, Moose!" Crowley groaned.

"At least it can't get w-"

"Don't you DARE say it, Sam…"

That's when Dean walked in.

"Hey, Sam, why's one of the chairs sti-WHAT THE HELL!?"

Sam threw his head back and sighed. "Hey, Dean…"

Crowley groaned and pressed his face to the mattress. "Hello, Squirrel…" He said, giving a little wave.

Dean was frozen in horror, having put two and two together. And also scarred by the sight of his brother, naked and knotted into another man.

"I-I'm just gonna go. I-I think Cas wanted me to come over to his…"

"Please do…" Sam and Crowley said in unison.

Dean nodded, slammed the door shut, and left.

Sam tried to pull out again, gentler this time. No dice. Then he wrapped his arms around his partner and fell backwards, rolling both of them onto their sides on the mattress. At least they'd be comfortably "spooning" now.

Sam rested his head on Crowley's shoulder. "So, other than this, how was it?"

Crowley actually chuckled. "Not bad, Sam. Not bad at all. Remind me to call you next time I'm in heat…"

Sam kissed his cheek. "Deal."

"And Moose?"

"Hmm?" Sam said, lips pressed to his shoulder.

"Next time, we're doing this at my place."


End file.
